


Pain Relief

by SweetwaterBackwoods



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetwaterBackwoods/pseuds/SweetwaterBackwoods
Summary: Sasha's in pain, Azu offers a way to help.
Relationships: Azu/Sasha Racket
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Pain Relief

Sasha's curled so tightly into a ball she's not sure she can unwind herself at this point. Her abdomen is clenched tight as the heat from the hot towel she placed there dissipates.

She moans as she tries to move and only a little relief comes as she untangles herself. She sprawls out on the bed now, she tries to concentrate away from the pain by focusing on her breathing. Deep breathes in and out as her lower stomach begins to relax now, but only barely.

It rarely this bad, usually she's able to stick it out because that's just what she's always done in life, but sometimes. Some months it renders her useless for at least the first day and it's frustrating to feel helpless like this but she's always listened to her body, for better or worse.

She screws her eyes shut as another wave of cramping begins and she's ready to curl up again before she hears a soft knock on her door.

Azu pops her head in slowly and gives her a gentle smile. "How are you, my love," she asks softly.

Sasha does her best to smile back as she tries to sit up. She feels the blood shift down and she pauses, careful not to leak on Azu's pretty pink sheets.

"I'm-I'm fine, uh, just- just a nagging little pain is all," she answer.

Azu enters the room fully now and revels the small tray she carries. There's a kettle with a mug and what appears to be some fruits and chocolates. Sasha smiles shyly as the tray is place in her lap, Azu presses a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

They shift so Azu now joins her under the covers. Sasha shakily makes her tea, body now acutely aware where her partner sits. Her warmth already calming her down and riling her up at the same time. She bites her lip to hold in a groan.

They sit in silence as she drinks her tea. She lays her body on Azu's strong frame, her hand moving to Sasha's hip, rubbing circles on it with her big, calloused thumb. Sasha all but purrs.

Another few minutes of silence passes before Azu speaks up, "do you need anything? I can reheat that towel if you'd like," she says, already pulling away. Sasha whines and objects, bringing her back in with maybe too much force.

Azu chuckles, "alright then," she leans down to kiss Sasha on the forehead again but the other woman's too quick, too hungry for something more that Sasha catches her lips with hers and swings a hand to grasp behind Azu's neck to pull her in closer.

The orc lets out a yelp of surprise that turns quickly into a moan and with her strong arms that she has she all but carries Sasha to sit in her lap. 

They break apart of only so Azu can now divert her attention to Sash's neck. An endeavor that she certainly welcomes.

The brush of her cold tusks on her hot neck make her melt even more as she grips onto Azu's shoulders. Azu brings her arms to encircle Sasha's hips, bringing her down onto her leg.

Sasha whines as she begins to grind down, but she stops herself.

Azu pulls back, "what's wrong? Do you not want to..."

"No! No no, I do, it's just I...I don't want to...I'm bleeding. It'll make things- you- messy," Sasha says.

Azu smiles and gives her a soft kiss before she picks Sasha up and lays he back down on the bed. She hovers on top for a moment and just stares down. Her one hand tickles along Sasha stomach, making it clench and curl like it did before, but in a much better way. Sasha's eyes flutter shut as she leans her head back further into the pillow, taking in the weight of Azu.

Suddenly, that weight is gone as she gets down and now lays on her side, still slightly hovering. Sasha opens her eyes and looks at her pleadingly.

Azu laughs as she brings the hand that was just on her stomach up to wipe hair out of Sasha's face, tucking what she can behind her ear.

She leans down and presses a kiss to her lips, then her cheek and down her jawline before she begins to nibble at her throat again. Right where it meets the collarbone.

Sasha let's out a breathy moan and moves to make more room, "Azu," she says.

After a couple more moments of that Sasha can feel her stomach pooling and she begins to squirm a little. Her already slick cunt just getting wetter. Azu knows all her buttons by now, and she unravels so easily every time they're pushed.

Finally, Azu pulls away, her lips wet with her own spit as she smiles back down onto Sasha. "You know," she begins, "I've heard that doing these sorts of...activities," she hesitates. Sasha feels her face flush as she stares up at the ceiling, again trying to focus on her breathing instead of Azu's soft yet firm fingers tracing back down her stomach. "They can help relieve some pain during this time of the month I...would you like to," she finishes. Her fingers pause just over Sasha's belly button. Her face so close she can feel her breath. Her eyes are kind and soft like they always are and Sasha melts into them with a smile. She squirms a bit again, already begging for some sort of friction.

"Please," she says. Azu smiles and nods and she kisses her one more time. This one slow and meaningful and matching the movements of her fingers that now make their way into Sasha's waistline.

She whimpers as she feels Azu's cold fingers reach her heat, going under her panty line and she gently pulls back the cloth Sasha wrapped around her underwear.

She felt so sensitive everything was just so heightened and she breaks all train of thought when she feels Azu swipe up her folds. She takes one hand and grips the bedsheet beside her. They other makes its way onto Azu's shirt she clutches her collar.

"How does that feel, sweetheart," Azu asks.

She lets out a moan, "more please," she begs, all but grinding on Azu's one finger. Her bottom half twists as she takes another swipe. She brings in her thumb and massages at just around Sasha's clit. She bites her lip.

The bliss she's feeling already practically makes her eyes go cross as she tries to reign it in. She wants to ride this out, keeps Azu's hands on her- her fingers inside her, for as long as she can. She can smell the blood and cum already mixing and it's somehow turning her on more.

Azu smiles and goes back into Sasha's neck. Again she's in a rhythm, her lips moving in the same strokes as her fingers as they dance along Sasha's folds.

After another moment Sasha almost loses it instantly as Azu's fingers finally slide their way inside. Her back arches and Azu's rugged breathing in her ear, a sign that she's enjoying it as well, makes her vision go blurry for a minute.

Her fingers pump in and out, one pump slow, then three fast ones. Sasha cries out in relief as the cramps do subside. All she's focused on now is the pleasure forming in her gut. Her walls tightening around fat, sturdy fingers. Everything so slick, fitting in so easily.

She looks at Azu, who's eyes are closed, her own jaw slack as she focuses her energy down below. Sasha's never seen her more beautiful and she bites her knuckles to keep herself from kissing her partner.

She falls back into the pillows, back arched even higher as Azu continues her torturous rhythm. Azu will slow down to a crawl, letting the room be filled with the noise of slick on slick before she moves faster and faster. Sasha cashes after her now, walls tightening ever faster.

"Azu. Don't stop. Keep-keep it there, please I'm-" Sasha begins, her words turn to incomprehensible mush as she moans.

Azu nods and keeps the pace. She says sweet phrases to Sasha to help her along. "Good girl, my darling. I fell you so tight around me," she praises.

Sasha brings her down into a kiss now, too overstimulated to handle the words being said. She keeps Azu close, forehead to forehead, as she comes.

It's a rush. All the tension she had and then some just gone. No pain. For the first time since the day started. She felt relaxed and she felt good and she just felt so...in love.

Azu pumps a few more times in and out to let her down. She then removes her fingers and gently removes her hand.

She brings it up to her face and they both inspect it. The red blood mixing with her dark skin. Azu takes one finger and brings it to her mouth. She sucks it clean and that, that's something Sasha wasn't expecting.

Before Azu can do the same with her other finger, Sasha takes it and put it's in her mouth instead.

It tastes like a mixture of salt and iron, which isn't so unsurprising. She swallows and watches Azu watch her. She places another kiss to her knuckle as she returns it to her side.

The lay in silence now and Sasha finds herself drifting off, pain free and content.

"So...did it work," Azu whispers, her own voice showing signs of tiredness.

Sasha laughs, "that was definitely better than a warm towel," she jokes.

Azu giggles and returns her head where it laid on Sasha's chest. They both drift off, exhausted but blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> me literally an hour ago: not sure when im gonna write this but i just had this idea pop up
> 
> me now: hmmmmmmmm
> 
> anyways; thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!


End file.
